Love notes
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Hinata has just joined WOF and had fallen in love with both naruto and Kiba, but then her shugo chara is born and a new girl comes into the picture! Her life is being shreaded and she has no way of handeling it! how will she deal? plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1:the begginging

**Hinata POV.**

The poster was on the wall. My lavender eyes lit up. I looked over at Neji.

"Neji, look at this. Its auditions for Will of Fire," I said softly. He nodded.

"What is it for?" he asked.

"A singer," I said. Girls were already starting to crowd around. I squirmed away.

"You should audition," he said. I smiled and nodded.

The next day I stood in a long line of girls. Kakashi walked down the line.

"I am Kakashi Hatake; I am also the manager for 'Will of Fire'. We are trying to find a new singer. First of I would like you to meet the band members. Naruto Uzumaki, lead guitar. Sasuke Uchia, Drums. Sakura Haruno, Back-up singer. Ino Yamanaki, Back-up singer. Kiba Inuzuka, Bass guitar. Also, we have four new stage hands, Choji Akimichi; Shikamaru Nara; Rock Lee; and Shino Aburame." Everyone walked out one by one. Naruto looked over at me. I had a feeling I blushed.

"Okay Ladies and Gentleman," said Naruto. He looked over to the back.

"I'm not auditioning," said the boy. Neji sat there staring at him, his lavender eyes were very angry. "I wouldn't audition for this if you paid me 4 billion yen." He said. Naruto laughed.

"Ha; well ok. We'll start off at the front of the line on the right." I was on the left side, at the very end. There were only 18 girls, so I didn't really care. I looked at my feet.

"We will start with Dancing, and then after you will do a dance routine then sing a song," Said Sakura. After a few hours, it was finally my turn. I walked up onto the stage.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"What would you like to do if you were chosen?" asked Sasuke.

"Sing, because, I love to sing. It's all I have actually," they whispered.

"Okay go ahead and do a dance routine," I stood there and some soft music started. I moved my right hand up and then slowly brought it back down to match the tempo of the music. Then the beat started to go faster. I felt invisible. I moved swiftly, and it was as if I was floating. My lifted my right leg up to meet my left knee. I feel to the ground. The music stopped. I still sat in that position. I brought my head up. Everyone looked at me in surprise. Sakura stood up and her hands hit the table in front of her with a thud.

"That was amazing," she whispered. I blushed.

"T-Thank you Saku-Sakura," I said. She smiled and sat back down.

"Now you only have to pass the singing portion," said Ino. I nodded.

"This is one that I wrote. It's called flower.

_I may not be happy sometimes, but I'll smile when I'm around you. My petals fall gracefully. When I cry, you're always there. You never want to hurt me; you never want me to die. So when I wilt, just like a flower,_

_Your always there just waiting for me, to pick right up. A smile to see; a single flower in a wood; await every mistake that I know of, every day. It's a flower to me._

_And so I'll cry when you're hurt, and so I'll cry when you're gone. And I'll wilt like a flower waiting in a garden. The one I love, that's all I need. You say my name in harmony, and when you're around me I feel like a god. A flower among flowers,_

_Your always there just waiting for me, to pick right up. A smile to see; a single flower in a wood; await every mistake that I know of, every day. It's a flower to me." I stopped. My voice still echoed._

"Ummm," said Kiba.

"I'm finished," I said. Kakashi stood up and walked away. When he returned, a man that looked like Rock lee was standing next to him.

"You chose her, good job Kakashi. She's adorable, people will eat that up!" Kiba walked up to me.

"Congrats," he said.

"Thank you Kiba," I said. Naruto jumped up on stage.

"Good job Hinata," he said. I blushed. Kiba looked at me and saw that.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded. Kiba and I walked away.

"What's wrong Kiba?" I asked quietly.

"You don't want to be with Naruto. He is a trouble maker. He's the worst one in W.O.F. When we are in our classes, he acts like a goof. You don't want to be with him,"

"It's alright Kiba; I can take care of myself." He sighed. Sakura walked over with Ino.

"Good job Sakura. Sasuke seemed really impressed. Mainly when you did that dance, can you teach it to me?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Sakura," I said with a smile. Ino looked at me.

"And me?" she asked. I nodded.

The next morning I sat in a big class room. Everyone was gonna sit in that room, including Neji. I sat in one corner. Sasuke walked in and sat in front of me.

"Hey Hinata," he said. I stood up and bowed.

"G-Good morning Sasuke," I said. I sat back down. Only seconds later Naruto walked in.

"Hey Sasu (**Naruto's nickname for Sasuke)**, Hinata!" he said with his right hand behind his head. I jumped up.

"G-Good morning Naruto," I said. Kiba, Ino and Sakura walked in. Then only seconds later, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino had walked in. Then a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Good morning everyone," I said while bowing my torso. Naruto sat beside me. I blushed.

"Naruto, w-who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that is Tenten. She is one of Lees cousins (**I no that in the anime and manga she is not but I needed a way to tie her in to the story.**)" I nodded. Sakura and Ino walked over. There was one empty seat next to Sasuke. They stared at each other as if in battle. Ino went to sit down, but Sakura kicked her out of the way and sat down. She blew a piece of her pink hair out of her face and stuck her tongue out at Ino. I giggled.

"Oh, Hinata, when will you be teaching me that dance?" asked Sakura. I noticed Sasuke perk up. His blue collar swayed to the side. I also noticed a little black mark on his neck.

"Oh, Sasuke, those marks on your nec-"

"It is nothing Hinata," he said grabbing the mark. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Hinata?"

" oh yes, if you want I can start after classes are over," she nodded and smiled. Naruto looked over at her.

"You are going to be learning that dance that Hinata did at the aud-"

"Quite down!" screamed Kakashi as he walked in.

"I'm dividing you all into teams," he said. I perked up. Sakura (whose was sitting next to Sasuke) looked straight at him then over to Ino. Ino looked at her and I felt a surge of electricity.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped up screaming the word yes and Sakura slammed her head on the desk. I giggled. "And Saskue Uchia." Sakura jumped up screaming and Ino sunk into her desk.

"N-Naruto, what does he mean teams?" I asked.

"You were chosen because you are strong, and you have alot of chakra," he said. "In other words, you're a ninja." I gasped.

"Team Guy: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara" Everyone got up as their names were said. I stood up and looked over to Kiba and Shino. Akamaru barked happily. Kakashi looked back at us. He pointed to the line of sensi.

"I will show you your sensi and you will walk up to them," he said. "Team 8: Kiba, Shino and Hinata your sensi is Kurenai Yuhi." He pointed to a young lady. "Team Guy: Tenten, Lee and Neji your sensi is Might Guy. Team ten: Ino, Choji and Shikamaru your sensi is Asuma Sarutobi."

"What a drag," said Shikamaru. He sat at his desk and then Naruto walked over and gave him a little push.

"Get going Shikamaru!" he screamed. Shikamaru fell down the steps. I started to walk down the steps until I reached Shikamaru.

"A-are you o-okay Shika-Shikamaru?" I asked. He nodded.

"Idiot," he whispered. Kiba stepped on his face.

"K-Kiba?" I said confused.

"You better have been talking about Naruto," he said.

"Of course I was. Hinata didn't push me down the stairs,"

"Good,"

It has been a month since I became a ninja. But, also a month after I join will of fire. It was time for our first concert since I joined. I stood back stage and gazed out at the speakers and everything else that was back stage.

"You ready?" asked Kiba. I nodded. A loud voice rang out introducing us. Everyone was cheering for us. I gulped. We all walked out. Naruto ran up to the mic.

"Get ready for our new singer HINATA HYUGA!!" I walked up to the mic after Naruto had ran toward the drums.

"First we are going to do flower. It's our new song that I had written." I sang the song, Sakura and Ino sang behind me. Everyone cheered my name. I blushed.

"Next we'll sing our version of next to you, I wanna dedicate this to the one I love,"

The show was amazing. Kiba looked at me.

"That was amazing Hinata,"

"Thank y-" the smallest gap was closed between us. His lips were pressed against mine. I closed my eyes.

**Hinata Pov.**

It had been a week since the concert, and I tried to avoid Kiba, but it was near impossible.

"Hina-"

"I have to go Kiba-kun," I said. I turned around and ran off. The kiss scared me a lot. My arm was grabbed and I was turned around.

"Hinata, please stop avoiding me," said Kiba. Naruto walked into the room.

"I haven't been..."

"Yes you have. Ever since the concert, you have been avoiding me. Was it because of the kiss?"

"You two kissed at the concert?" asked Naruto. My eyes widened.

"Yeah," said Kiba.

"That's great. Hinata, I didn't know you liked Kiba. Well, not in that way at least,"

"I-I," I moved my arms out of Kiba's grasp and ran away.

That night, I curled up in my bed and cried.

"I wish that I could show my true self around them all, I hate being so shy. I wish that I could come out and show my feelings toward Naruto," Then, I fell asleep. When I had awoken, an egg sat beside me under the covers. "Huh?" I whispered. I picked it up, and it was warm. "It's going to hatch soon!" I said. I grabbed my little black purse and set in a small facecloth, and then I stuck the yellow egg that was covered with diamonds in.

I had arrived at school just in time. I looked into the little purse and saw that it was hatching. Then a little girl with a yellow diamond in her hair, that looked just like me popped out.

"Hello Hinata!" she said. Everyone looked over.

"Wow Hinata you have a chara!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, her name is..."

"Dai, Chara Chara change!" she said. A diamond popped into my hair.

"I have a little announcement! I love Naruto and Kiba," I said. I tried to stop myself. I saw Kiba blush. And Naruto took a little step back. Then Diamond went back and stopped taking control of my body. Kiba walked up to me. There was 10 minutes until the teacher walked in and I knew it, so did he.

"Hinata," he said. I blushed at the sound of his soft voice.

"Kiba I-" he interrupted me, by closing that small gap again.

"Get away from her," said Naruto. Kiba took a step back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of this," Naruto took a few steps closer, grabbed my arm and closed the gap. He pulled away.

"Choose one of them already," said Ino.

"Kiba," I said.

"You choose me," he said. I nodded.

**This isn't the end, believe me. I want to make someone pop in out of nowhere, you will have to wait and see who she really picks**

**Hinata pov.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been on a mission for months**( see my story ninja reaper to find out about that mission)**. So will of fire was put on leave. Everything was slowly falling apart, but I realised, I didn't just love Kiba. I loved Naruto just as much, and it was ripping me slowly apart.

I sat in the class room the day Naruto and the others were supposed to return. A girl with brown hair walked in with them. I looked over at her and smiled. Her face lit up from the shy expression that was once on her face, the same one I carry most of the time. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran in after her.

"Wait up Darian," said Sakura. She froze and turned around.

"Sorry," she said.

"Everyone this is Darian Rudderham, she will be joining us for the time being, she is almost fourteen so she may be older than some, but please don't pick on her. This is not a joke, she can kill people pretty easily," Said Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened. "To prove it we have a rat," Sasuke pulled out a rat. Darian all of a sudden collapsed and then so did the rat, his heart beat slowed to a sudden stop. Darian arose.

"See!" she said with a smile.

"No need to introduce yourselves, she knows you all already, no joke," said Sakura.

"I'll say your names if you want," she said with a smile.

"Okay," said Lee. "What is my name then?" he asked to test her.

"Rock Lee, you have a crush on Sakura and your enemy is Neji, because people keep commenting on how much stronger he is then you. Your mentor is Might Guy-sensi," she said.

"C-correct," he said. He was shocked.

"Neji Hyuga," she said pointing to him. "You are of a branch of the Hyuga clan. You do not particularly care for Hinata Hyuga's father because in place of him being killed, his twin brother, your father was killed instead," she smiled. "Tenten, you want to be the best female ninja in the world, unfortunately that is all I know about you, but you do have amazing aim and never miss a target," Tenten was amazed. "Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, you two have been best friends for a while now. Kiba loves Hinata and Akamaru as amazing tracking senses. The Inuzuka clan has some traits of a dog and has their sense of smell and speed. Shino Aburame, you have control of bugs and Naruto thinks you are a freak but you are really good in battle. Choji Akimichi, you have a big stomach and love ramen. You hate being called fat and gain chakra by eating your favourite potato chips. Shikamaru Nara, you have an IQ of over 200 and love playing games such as shoji, we have to play sometime might I add, I love shoji too, and go. You are an amazing strategist. Ino Yamanaka, you and Sakura are rivals even though you used to be best friends. You are good with flowers and you work in your parents flower shop. You have a crush on Sasuke," she smiled and then looked at me. "Hinata Hyuga, you are kind of hard to read, I want to know more about you before I say anything." My smile grew as I looked at her expression.

'Looks like I'm the one is isn't so much of an open book," I thought to myself. I looked at Kiba, who was sitting very close.

"What do you think she is going to be to the band?" I asked him.

"Perhaps another back-up singer, maybe a stage hand," he said. Akamaru barked.


	2. Chapter 2:Walking the path

**Darian Rudderham Pov.**

I was becoming shy while I was in the village hidden in the leaves. I was curious about a lot of things. Although in the anime they were not in a band, they were in real life, which freaked me out. I loved seeing the hokage stone faces. What really surprised me most of all was that Hinata Hyuga and I were to be paired for the singers. We sang duo in every song except for 4 songs, one which I sang with Sasuke, one for which Hinata sang with Kiba and Naruto and the two that were our own songs.

I had awoken one morning in a cold sweat.

"What the hell? Dae was that you? "I asked that voice in my head from the 19th century.

"No,"

"Rain-chan!?" came a voice at the door.

"Hinata!" I said jumping up. I ran for the door slipping on a house coat. When I opened the door Hinata was standing there crying. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" I asked her.

"Everyone was kidnapped by Orochimaru!" she said.

'Darian, she's right. I sense Orochimaru's chakra,' said Dae.

"Let's go," I said. "Give me a minute to get dressed." She nodded.

"Can I wait in your living room for a while, I don't want to be out here by myself right now," she said.

"Of course. I'm not going to risk losing you too," I said. She walked in and shut the door. I ran into the bedroom and got dressed. When I walked out of the room, everything was serine. Hinata sat down, twiddling her thumbs.

"You're ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said fixing my head band and patting my leather pouch. She smiled and then we set out to the third hokage's house for information on the kidnappings.

"Honourable grandson; please calm down!" came a voice.

"No Ebisu! Where is Darian!? Where are Naruto and the others? They had a mission, if Naruto wants to become the fifth hokage then he had better learn to come on time," Hinata and I walked the corner. "At least Darian and Hinata are on time," Said Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, Naruto and the other were kidnapped by Orochimaru," I said looking at him. Tears streamed down his face.

"Naruto you fucking Idiot," said Ebisu.

"What? Why is Naruto an Idiot? He got kidnapped last night, how is he an idiot for that? Even Sasuke got captured!" I said.

"Yes, you best friends got captured. But Naruto, he's going to get tested on. Sasuke is going to get tested on. Before the mission he went on to protect you he had the curse marks," said Ebisu.

"What! And they didn't care to notify me at all?" I said angrily.

"Darian, calm down please," said the hokage.

"Yes Sarutobi-Sensi," I said.

"Now, here is the information on what we found. Can you handle it all from here?" he asked. I nodded taking that folder that he held out to me.

"Hinata and I will find them, but the tours will all have to be cancelled for the next 7 months. Who knows how long it is going to take," I said. We walked outside and I looked up into the sky.

'Ryan, I'm gong to find them. I swear, I won't let Orochimaru get away with any of the crap he has done. Especially bringing you into this,' I thought.

"Do you think we will be okay Darian?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Hinata we will find Naruto and the others,"

"I just really want to see Naruto and Kiba," she said crying.

"Who is it that you love the most Hinata? Truly who do you love more then anything else in the world?" I asked her.

"Naruto,"

**Hinata Hyuga Pov.**

Darian and I ran out of the hidden leaf quickly.

"Naruto, I will find you," I said. Then something struck me. "Darian, why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"For a boy in my old town, for two actually, one that I didn't realise I loved until it was too late."

"We are doing it for the same reason, but who do you love the most out of those two?" I asked her.

"Neither. I love Sasuke more than the two," she said with a smile. "I didn't love him until. I had met the real Sasuke though."

Orochimaru was miles from where we were. Darian flopped onto the forest floor.

"God," she said looking up at the sky.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's just that there is so much space. The world is so vast, how are we ever going to be able to find them? I mean even the land of fire is so huge! And they might not be holding them in the hidden sound, like the document states. This mission is just going to be a load of crap, I mean at some point we may not find them, be off the trail. Then we will get back on it."

"There she is," came a whisper.

"Are you sure that it's Darian?" came another.

"Yeah, you can't tell?" said the first voice.

"Byakugan," I whispered as I looked around.

'They have normal Chakra, of a normal human,' I thought.

"Darian?" I asked. She froze.

"Hinata? I think someone is near," she said. "I'll search, watch after my body." She collapsed. Then she arose.

"Those Idiots," she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"There are four people around us. Two are masking there Chakra completely, so they aren't noticed. The other two are two guys from my old school." She said.

"Come on out you idiots before I surround you," she was angry now. Two boys walked out of the brush.

"How did you know?" asked one with longer black hair.

"Ryan you doof, you didn't even notice the two ninja from the hidden sound around yo- they just left when they had realised that I noticed them," she said.

"Ryan said you would be here," said the other one.

"Brad! You idiot, do you want to get yourself killed. This isn't war. In fact it is far worse. You don't blow up and the pain lasts a second before you die! You get stabbed and get sharp... FUCK! DUCK RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. We all did as we were told. Shurikens and kunai knifes flew above our bodies.

"Holy shit," said the brad person.

"See, far worse then war. Those kunai knifes would have cut your throat to bits," she said. "We are way to far from the village to send you back alone. You're going to have to come with us. But stay out of the way." She said scratching her forehead.

"Oh," I said noticing the blood from Darian's wrist. "Your arm," I said pointing out the blood. She looked down and saw the blood dripping.

"Hinata?" came a peppy little voice.

"Dia?" I asked.

"He he!" she said as she appeared from no where.

"Oh what a cute little Shugo Chara!" said Darian.

"Hello," she said bowing toward darian the boys.

"WHAT THE HELL! KEEP THAT THING THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Ryan.

"Hey now I'm harmless," she said.

"Go to the village Dia," I said.

"Okay," she complained. Then with a poof Dia was gone.

"Let's go find Orochimaru," said Darian as she got up.

"Wait your wrist," I said.

"Oh right just a second." She opened her mouth and sucked up some of the blood. "That should clot nicely." She said.

We started off with the two new companions by our side.


	3. Chapter 3:TRAPPED!

**Darian Pov.**

"Where are we anyway Darian?" asked Brad as we flew from tree to tree, him on my back, Ryan on Hinata's back.

"We are just outside the village hidden in the leaves," I said.

"Oh," he said. We flew to a final tree. "What the fu-" my hand covered his mouth.

"Shut it army boy. If you don't stay quiet they will find us," he moved my hand away.

"Who?"

"The enemy, the ones that had captured Sasuke and them," I said.

"Wait, was Orochimaru or Aizen that had kidnapped them?" asked Ryan.

"Aizen is a soul reaper, so it would be Orochimaru," I said.

"Naruto, Kiba," I heard Hinata whisper. Ryan got off her back, and Brad got off mine.

"It's okay Hinata," I said.

"What if it's too late?" she asked worriedly. "What if he has already killed them all?"

"Could they do that?" asked Brad.

"Yes," I said. "He would." I heard a large sigh come from behind.

"What a drag," said a familiar voice. A smile spread across my face.

"Shikamaru!" I said turning around. There he stood. There was a large scar across his face. But then I looked down at his shuriken pouch, it sat on his left leg, not his right.

"Shikamaru!" said Hinata, engulfing him in a big hug, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What have you done with Sasuke and the others!" I said throwing a shuriken at his face. He caught it. I knew that Shikamaru would have dodged it.

"Nice try girly, but you ain't getting me that easily," he said.

"You are not Shikamaru, idiot," I said.

"Yes I am," he said.

"What is your IQ?" I asked him.

"150," he said.

"Wrong, you are not Shikamaru," I said. He grabbed my arm.

"I see, so you noticed that quickly," he said.

"Run you three," I screamed, but it was too late, three hidden sound ninja had appeared and grabbed their arms before they could blink. I lifted my leg up and set it on the impostors arm and then tried to flip him but then another ninja had grabbed my leg and I was down on the ground.

I had awoken in a weird room. It was like a jail, but not like the one in Konahagakure. I light appeared as the sun rose.

"Darian," said Sakura. "Thank goodness your still alive."

"Oh, good, she is finally awake," came a voice. I looked over to see Ryan, Brad, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto all sitting in a large line.

"Oh, thank goodness you three are okay." I grabbed a bobby pin from my shuriken pouch and picked the lock. The cuffs fell to the ground. "Okay, I needed that, my wrists feel much better now," I said picking the locks on the feet cuffs. Then I got up and started unlocking the other cuffs. We were all free within very little time.**( and no Darian is not a criminal, a lot of people know how to pick locks, just like me. It isn't to difficult if you ask me I find it fairly easy) **I then opened the door with a random combination.

"We are free!" I whispered. All of a sudden I fell to the ground. The collar on my black top swayed to the side.

"You have a curse mark," said Sasuke.

"What, I didn't have it a little while ago. I received it when I was unconscious, Only the one on my arm," I said.

My whole world started to fall beneath me and crumbled to the very core. I didn't have much time to get everyone out of the hidden sound village, but that was only a small problem. What it was, I didn't know at the time, but we were all in grave danger.


End file.
